


powerful with a little bit of tender

by scandalous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Hickeys, Ownership, Sub Alexander Hamilton, dom eliza schuyler, vaguely modern era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Alexander will always be Eliza's.





	powerful with a little bit of tender

**Author's Note:**

> for seasonofkink, the square i filled being 'marking'. also fills the 'sensory deprivation' square in my genpromptbingo card. god i love domme eliza.
> 
> title from make me feel by janelle monae.
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander, ultimately, is Eliza's.    
  
Even as he sleeps around with her permission, he's hers. Eliza wants to make sure he remembers it.    
  
Handcuffs tie him to the headboard, and a blindfold covers his eyes. He doesn't see anything, just darkness as he hears Eliza walk around the room and then silence. He waits for her to move, to do anything. The waiting drives him insane.    
  
"Betsey," he whines softly.    
  
"Quiet."   
  
He shuts his mouth. She walks towards him ever so slowly, a hand tracing lines across his torso. Every touch makes him shudder. He feels her breath against his neck, hot and wet. He tilts his head back, exposing his throat.    
  
She keeps toying with him, teasing, touching. Her hand rubs along his chest, flicking one of his nipples with her fingers. She makes sure to dig her nails into the skin of his belly, leaving barely there marks that make him gasp and shudder.    
  
"Such a pretty little thing," she coos against his neck. "And you're all mine, Alexander. All mine." As she says that, she puts a hand on one side of his neck.    
  
She sucks on the other side intently, on different places all over his throat. Some of the marks would be visible above the collar of his work shirts, some would not. She keeps branding hickeys all over his neck, some down to his collarbones.    
  
"Betsey," he insists, louder this time.    
  
Eliza clicks her tongue. "Quiet, Alexander."   
  
He lets a breath out and relaxes against his bindings. "Yes, goddess."   
  
She takes the blindfold out and he blinks at the sudden light. He grows used to it after a few seconds, and Eliza puts a handheld mirror in front of him.    
  
He can see them clearly. Purple, red and pink hickeys all over his neck and throat. He bites back a moan, hips bucking up into nothingness at the sight. He's marked all over, fuck.    
  
"Like how you look, sweetheart?" Eliza says, lips curling into a teasing smile full of dominance. If Alexander was on his feet, he'd be weak at the knees.    
  
"Yes, goddess," he nods, turning his attention back to the mirror. His dick is achingly hard and he loves how he looks.    
  
"It'll be a reminder," Eliza says, rubbing the bruises with her thumb. She leans down to kiss Alexander on the mouth. He kisses back, groaning into it and struggling against the cuffs. "A reminder that even as you drop to your knees for Burr, and for Lafayette, and for Laurens and for Mulligan... you'll always be mine."   
  
"Yours," he says, looking up at her adoringly. He's so aroused he's aching.    
  
"Yes. My property, so eager to please me and others."   
  
Alexander lets out a whine, her words just turning him on even more. "Yes, goddess. All yours even as I sleep around."   
  
"Good boy," she praises. It makes him warm all over. "I think you deserve a reward, no, darling?"   
  
He thinks his words. "If you want to give me one, goddess."   
  
"Correct answer." Eliza tugs his hair a little before straddling his face.    
  
Alexander knows, handcuffed to the headboard and a blindfold resting on his hair, that he'll always be Eliza's.    



End file.
